mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: Underground 2: Not Yet Lost
Medal of Honor: Underground 2: Not Yet Lost is a sequel to Medal of Honor: Underground 2. You play as Female Polish Resistance Member name Sasha Velinski,who helped her fellow resistance fighters,& later whinds up in the OSS,where she took part in each secret mission. Missions: Mission 1:Polish Freedom! Mission 2:Battle of Kursk Mission 3:Monte Cassino Mission 4:The Falaise Gap Mission 5:Operation: Market Garden Mission 6:Warsaw Uprising! Mission 7:Vistula-Oder Offensive Special Mission:The Hunt of Ratter (you play as Lt.Jimmy Patterson going after Ratter.) Characters: * Sasha Velinski (Playable) * Col.Stanley Hargrove * Cpt.Alton T. McClarty (British) (Level Briefings) * Lt.James "Jimmy" Patterson (Playable,special mission Only) * Manon Batiste (Level Briefing) * Ratter Levels: (don't know the names yet...) Mission 1:Polish Freedom! * Civilian POWs (June 1,1943) * Brave Soldiers (June 2,1943) * PKP Express to Lithuania (June 3,1943) Mission 2:Battle of Kursk * Factory in the Village (August 20,1943) * The Tanks of Kursk (August 20,1943) * Raging Elefants (August 21,1943) * Kharkov Station (August 22,1943) Mission 3:Monte Cassino * The Arrival (January 12,1944) * The Big Escape (January 12,1944) * Cassino Treasure (January 13-14,1944) * Abbey Escapees (January 15,1944) Mission 4:The Falaise Gap * Entering the Gap (August 19,1944) * The Guns of the Pocket (August 19,1944) * The Mace (August 20,1944) * Chambois Last (August 20,1944) Mission 5:Operation: Market Garden * Quiet Village (September 21,1944) * Arnhem Escape (September 21,1944) * The Avenge (September 22,1944) Mission 6:Warsaw Uprising! * Polish Night Drop (September 22,1944) * Defend the Barricades (September 23,1944) * The Treasures of Warsaw (September 30,1944) * The Boat Escape (October 1,1944) Mission 7:Vistula-Oder Offensive * Bridge to Krakow (January 15,1945) * Taking Back Home (January 17,1945) * Battle of Poznan (February 23,1945) Special Mission:The Hunt of Ratter * Train to Mountain Base (March 2,1945) * The V-1 Rockets (March 2,1945) * The End of Ratter (March 2,1945) Epilogue Weapons: (all from Previous Game,along with: Polish * FB Vis * Kbsp wz. 1938M (with & without Scope) * Mors wz. 39 * Bechowiec-1 * Blyskawica * Choroszmanow submachine gun * Ckm wz. 30 * rkm Browning wz. 1928 * Ckm wz. 32 * Kb ppanc wz.35 * wz. 36 (Big Gun) * Molotov Cocktail * Fragmentation Grenade wz. 1933 * Concussion Grenade wz. 1933 * wz. S Smoke Grenade (Purple) * Granatnik wz. 36 * Zielinski Flamethrower * Sender Flamethrower * WS-1 Flamethrower * WS-2 Flamethrower * wz. 18 mortar * wz. 28 mortar * wz. 18/31 mortar * wz. 31 mortar * wz. 32 Heavy Mortar * wz. 40 mortar Russian * Tokarev TT-33 * Nagant M1895 * Mosin-Nagant * Mosin-Nagant (Scoped) * SVT-40 (Scoped) * AVS-36 (Multiplayer only) * Federov Avtomat (Multiplayer only) * PPSH-41 * PPS-42 * DP-28 * RPD * LAD Machine Gun (Multiplayer only) * AS-44/Sudaev (Multiplayer only) * PTRS-41 * ROKS Flamethrower * Double-Barreled Shotgun * RGD-33 Hand Grenade * F1 Fragmentation Grenade (Russian) * RDG-1 Smoke Grenade (Mustard/Orange Color Smoke) * DShK 1938 (MG) * DS-39 (MG) * Goryunov SG-43 * Maxim M1910/30 * Dyakonov Grenade Launcher South African * Reider Automatic Rifle * Jungle Carbine Dutch * Geweer M.95 Main Menu Background The Main Menu Background is the Maquis HQ from the 1st MoH: Underground. The Main Menu Background Music is the same as MoH: Underground. Medals * * Medal of Independence Winners Multiplayer Characters: (all from previous game,plus:) Allies: * Terminator * Cpt.Edward J. Smith (Titanic) * Cpt.Virgil Hilts * Mighty Morphin Red Ranger * Abraham Lincoln * John Wayne (Cowboy outfit) * Rocky Balboa * John Rambo * Matt Baker (from Brothers in Arms) * Stan Laurel (WW1 Uniform) * Oliver Hardy (WW1 Uniform) * Ringo Starr * Santa Claus * Polish Soldier * Polish Undreground (Male) * Polish Underground (Female) * Polish Underground (wearing a German Helmet) * South African Air Force Pilot (Cpt.Kimani Ruffo) * Polish Tank Commander * Polish Tank Crew member (1) (Goggles) * Polish Tank Crew member (2) (Blue Beret) * Polish Tank Crew member (3) (Helmet) * Dutch Resistance (Male) * Dutch Resistance (Female) * Dutch Resistance wearing WW1 Helmet * Gerritt * 90th Infantry Division * 8th Air Force Captain * 8th Air Force Pilot * Male Russian Partisan (from European Assault) * Female Russian Partisan (from European Assault) * Russian Officer (from European Assault) * Russian Officer with beard (from European Assault) * Efreitor (Private) (from Allied Assault series) * Russian Corporal * Crazy Boris (from Allied Assault series) * Junior Lieutenant (from Allied Assault series) * Starshina (Petty Officer) stationed in the Black Sea (from Allied Assault series) * Redfleetman (Seaman) (from Allied Assault series) * Grigory Vakulinchuk * Potemkin sailor * Potemkin Officer Axis: * Italian Blackshirt (1) * Italian Blackshirt (2) (with Helmet) * Heinrich Himmler * Albert Wesker * * Maps: * Warsaw * Trolley Station * Mount Ormel * Battleship Potemkin * Trivia *Each Mission areas is where the Polish Army,Units & Polish Resistance took part of,except Kursk. * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox